


Better Man (A Ronmione/Dramione Songfic) 1

by 18GryffindorBrat



Series: Ronmione/Dramione Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18GryffindorBrat/pseuds/18GryffindorBrat
Summary: After Ron cheats on Hermione, she turns to an unlikely wizard for comfort.





	1. 1

I know I'm probably better off on my own...

Hermione gazed into the mirror. The face reflected back at her had tears running down its cheeks. It was hard for her to believe that she and Ron had just celebrated their third anniversary of being a couple. 

It had all started when Hermione had walked into Ron's flat to find him in the middle of a snogging session on the sofa. A snogging session with Lavender Brown no less! 

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you. This is the kind of behavior I would've expected from someone like Malfoy, but I never would've expected this kind of thing from you!"

Ron pushed Lavender off of him and pulled himself into a sitting position. "What  you talking 'bout 'Mione?" From the way he slurred his words together, Hermione could tell that he had been hitting the firewhiskey just a little too hard.

"If you don't know, Ronald, then I'm not going to waste my breath telling you!" Hermione snapped. She spun on her heel and marched towards the door. 

Seeing the love of his life trying to make a hasty exit had a sobering effect on Ron. 

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called as he pushed himself up from the sofa and started to stumble after her. But just as he reached the door, it slammed shut in his face. He stared open-mouthed at the door. He couldn't believe Hermione had left him.

__________________________________________________________________

After she had slammed the door, It was only then that Hermione allowed the tears to escape. She ran to the apparition point. It felt like she couldn't get there fast enough. She focused her mind on The Three Broomsticks and was there before she knew it.

Before heading to the counter to order a butterbeer, Hermione decided to go to the little witches' room to wash her face. She entered the rest room and made her way over to a sink.

However, instead of washing her face, Hermione just stood staring at her reflection, and watched her tears as they trailed down her face. Fifteen minutes passed by before Hermione managed to break free of her trance. 

"For Merlin's sake! Get a grip, Hermione," she muttered to herself. "You know that you're probably better off without that weasel anyway." She continued to mutter to herself as she exited the bathroom and made her way over to the counter. When she got in line, she heard a voice whisper, "Knut for your thoughts, Granger."

Oh, Merlin's pants! Hermione thought. This is the last thing I needed today. And with this thought, she turned around to face none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2

... than loving a man who didn't know what he had when he had it.

"Malfoy, what do you want," Hermione hissed.

You, Draco thought to himself. He chose not to let that thought leave his brain and slip out his mouth. He still hadn't forgotten how she had punched him in third year. By the frown on her face and the storm in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to punch him again, if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Whoa, Granger," Draco raised his hands where she could see them. "I only mentioned that it looked like you were lost in your thoughts. There's no need to get all defensive on me. What in Salazar's name has got your knickers in a knot anyway?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"I sure would hate to be on the receiving end of your temper on a regular basis, Granger," Draco said. "I don't know how Weasel has managed to put up with you for so long."

"Ron and I may not be together anymore," Hermione admitted. She tried to hide how miserable she felt, but despite her best efforts to sound cheerful, misery managed to creep into her voice anyway.

"Oh," Draco replied. An awkward silence followed as he tried to come up with something to say. 

Hermione finally broke the silence by saying, "I caught Ron cheating on me with Lavender Brown."

"So, Weasel finally showed his true colors, eh. I'm sorry to hear that," Draco told her as the line moved forward.

Hermione was the next to be served. She reached out and took the glass of butterbeer that Madame Rosmerta handed her. She then stepped to the side so that Draco could be served next.

"A sorry Malfoy. I didn't know there was such a thing!" Hermione scoffed.

A flash of hurt sparked in Draco's eyes for an instant. Thankfully, he regained his composure before Hermione noticed.

"I'm not the same prat I was during our school days," he tried to assure her.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, doubt coloring her tone.

"I know you don't believe me. I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to, but I've changed since the war."

"I'd like to believe that," Hermione admitted. "But Malfoy and change don't usually belong in the same sentence."

"Neither do cheating and Weasley," Draco countered.

"Good point," Hermione begrudgingly admitted.

Madame Rosmerta handed Draco his butterbeer and he stepped out of line to come stand beside Hermione. 

"I know I'm probably the last person that you want to talk to, but if you want to talk, I'll listen," Draco offered. "But if you don't want to, I'll understand." He turned and started to head for the door when a small voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Mal... er... Draco," Hermione started nervously. "If you don't mind, I really could use someone to talk to." 

He turned around to face her and said, "I spotted a vacant table while you were getting your drink. It's over in the corner. If you want, we could sit there and talk."

"I'd like that," Hermione said. She smiled up at him and allowed him to take her hand. He guided her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. When she was seated, he went over and slid into the booth across from her. 

They both sipped at their butterbeer. Draco waited for her to start talking; Hermione hesitated, not sure of how to begin. Finally, she took a deep breath and started talking. Before she knew it, she'd told Draco everything. About how she and Ron had been together for three years, and how she'd caught him cheating on her with Lavender.

When Hermione had quit talking, Draco leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "It sounds like Weasel didn't know a good thing when he had it."

"Well, he was drunk,"Hermione started to defend Ron.

Draco cut her off before she could continue. "That shouldn't be an excuse. You deserve better treatment than that, Granger."

"That's funny! A Malfoy telling me I deserve better treatment. May I remind you that you were the one who called me Mudblood?"

Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a moment. "I know I said that, and I'm sorry. I really have changed. And from what you just told me, so has Weasel. I never thought I'd see the day when a Weasley would do something like that." Draco shook his head in amazement. "So, what does this mean? Are you and Weasel gonna stay together?"

"I really don't know," Hermione answered. She got up to go return her glass to the counter. 

"You know," Draco said as he got up from the table, if it doesn't work out between you and Weasel..." His voice trailed off when he saw Hermione shake her head.

"You and me, Malfoy. That would never work," Hermione said. She started heading for the door. She was walking so fast that Draco had to almost run to keep up with her.

When they were standing outside the Three Broomsticks, he asked, "why do you think we wouldn't work out?"

"Because," Hermione turned to face him, we're like oil and water. We don't mix." And with that said, she walked away.

She left Draco with one thought on his mind. Just you wait, Granger, I'm going to prove you wrong. It might take some time, but you'll see... With a smirk on his face, he apparated himself back to his flat.


	3. Chapter 3

And I see...

Instead of going straight home, Hermione chose to take the long route. She had a lot on her mind, and a walk usually helped to clear her head. She couldn't believe that of all the people she could've talked to, Malfoy had been the one she'd spewed everything to.  If anyone had told her that she'd turn to him as a confidante, she would've accused them of being completely mental! 

I must be losing my mind. Whatever made me think that opening up to Draco Malfoy would be a good idea? Maybe, I'm the one who's drunk! He's probably laughing his arse off at me right about now! Hermione continued to mentally lecture herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that didn't realize where she was going.   
It was only when she felt herself bump into someone that she refocused on her current surroundings.

"I'm so sorry Harry! Are you OK?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing a little oculus reparo won't fix," Harry replied while bending down to pick his broken glasses off the ground. With a wave of his wand, they were as good as new. "How are you, Hermione? It's been a while. Ginny and I have missed you.

"I'm doing fine," Hermione lied. The last thing she wanted was for Harry to be worried about her. "How's Ginny's pregnancy coming along? Have you got a name picked out yet?"

"Both Ginny and the baby are doing well. As for the name, we plan on naming him James Sirius."

"What if it's a girl?" Hermione asked.

"It'll be a boy," Harry stated confidently.

"But let's pretend the baby is a girl," Hermione insisted. "If baby James turns out to be a girl, what will her name be?"

"If the baby is a girl, then we'll name her Lily Luna," Harry replied. 

"I love those names!" For the first time since she had walked in on Ron and Lavender, Hermione was able to smile a real smile. One that reached her eyes. A smile that wasn't forced like the smile she had given Draco earlier. "I'm so excited for you and Ginny! You'll make wonderful parents."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry was just about to walk away when he stopped and asked, "How are you doing with..."his voice trailed off, and he seemed unsure of how to continue his question.

"How am I doing with what?" Hermione prompted.

"Never mind." Harry tried to make to make a quick getaway.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Harry James Potter! If there's something that you know about me that I don't know, you need to tell me," Hermione told him firmly.

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying, "I just wanted to know how you were handling your breakup..."

"Breakup?" Hermione interrupted. "What breakup?"

Harry's eyes widened. "When Ginny and I saw Ron out with Lavender in Diagon Alley..."

"You naturally assumed that Ron and I weren't together anymore," Hermione finished for him.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Hermione's face crumpled, and she started to cry.

Harry didn't say anything. He just opened his arms, and she walked into them. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I had no idea that Ron was cheating on you. Just wait til I tell Ginny. If I know her, she'll want to punch her brother in the nose!"

Hermione was still crying, but she couldn't help the laughter that escaped at the thought of Ginny punching Ron.

"I know! Why don't you come over for dinner tonight," Harry suggested. "I know that Ginny would love to see you."

"All right. I'll come," Hermione agreed. It would be nice to visit the Potters. She had always seen Harry as a brother, and while she'd been going out with Ron, she'd formed a close friendship with Ginny. Maybe, this was just what she needed to keep her mind off Ron.

____________________________________________________________________

After her little chat with Harry, Hermione decided to head straight home. This meant she would have to walk by Ron's place to get there. She was just walking by when she caught a glimpse of Lavender leaving Ron's building. Not wanting Lavender to see her, Hermione cast an Invisibility spell, moved closer to the building, and watched Lavender approach the apparition point. Lavender walked unknowingly by Hermione on the way to the apparition point. As Lavender passed by, Hermione saw that her lipstick was smeared. Hermione also caught a whiff of Ron's cologne.

It took everything Hermione had to not scream. Instead, she waited until Lavender was out of sight. After she was sure that Lavender had gone, Hermione removed the Invisibility spell and marched straight into Ron's building. When she got to Ron's flat, she didn't bother knocking on his door. She muttered Alohomora under her breath and flung the door open. She found Ron in the living room. With a wave of his wand, he cleared the coffee table of the firewhiskey glasses. 

He looked up when he heard loud footsteps headed in his direction. He came face - to - face with a very angry witch.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled

"Hello, Hermione."He coughed nervously. It's nice to see you."

"DON'T STAND THERE AND ACT ALL INNOCENT!" She continued to yell. 

"Innocent?" Ron asked. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm talking about how I just saw Lavender leaving. You want to tell me what she was doing here, or should I guess?"

"Go ahead and guess," Ron said. "I'd love to hear what your know - it - all brain comes up with."

Being called a know - it - all only added insult to injury.  Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it in Ron's face.

"It's taking everything in me not to transform you into the weasel you are!" She growled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been talking to Malfoy," Ron accused.

"Who I've been talking to is none of your business," Hermione snapped. "What is my business is that you've been snogging Lavender behind my back!"

The silence that greeted Hermione after her last accusatory statement was all the proof that she needed.  She stormed to the door, but before she left, she turned around and said, " I thought you loved me. I thought that what we had was special. Now, I see that I was wrong." With tears threatening to stream down her face, Hermione walked out and slammed the door shut behind her.


	4. 4

... the permanent damage you did to me...

After her confrontation with Ron, Hermione apparated home to get ready for her dinner with Harry and Ginny. If there was ever a time she needed her friends, it was now. 

She chose a red top paired with denim capris. She checked her hair in the mirror and noticed the crystal heart pendant, an anniversary gift from Ron, still clasped around her neck. When he'd given her the necklace, she'd sworn that she'd never take it off. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to unclasp it and placed it in her jewelry box. She looked in the mirror one last time before heading out the door.

I wonder what Draco would think... She stopped herself mid- thought. For the love of Merlin, Hermione, you're technically still with Ron. You shouldn't be thinking about anyone else, especially not Malfoy!

Even though Draco claimed to have changed, Hermione still had her doubts. Hermione prided herself on being able to accept people for who they were. And who Draco claimed to be now was completely different from who he had been during their days at Hogwarts.  Or maybe, these were doubts that were a result of Ron's actions. Deciding to sort out her tangled thoughts later, Hermione headed out the door.

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione arrived at the Potter's home a short time later. A very pregnant Ginny met her at the door. "Hello, Hermione," she greeted, smiling brightly. "How are you? Come in and sit down." Ginny led Hermione into the living room and gestured to the sofa.

Hermione sat down and answered, "I'm doing fine."

"You're such a liar! I can see the smudged eye liner. You've been crying, haven't you? Did Ron have anything to do with this?" Ginny asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Hermione asked.

"No. Why? Did he know something?"

"I ran into him earlier today, and we got to talking. He wanted to know how I was doing after my breakup with Ron, and I...

Ginny cut her off. "You and Ron didn't break up? That's funny. The other day, I was talking with Ron on my new muggle mobile. He was talking to me about how you dumped him..."

"I did no such thing," Hermione interrupted. "I caught him cheating on me with Lavender Brown this afternoon."

"This afternoon! Ginny exclaimed. "I talked with Ron two weeks ago. Harry and I saw him a couple of days ago in Diagon Alley with Lavender." The next time I see him, I'm going to Avada Kedavra him!"

"Who's going to use an unforgivable curse on who?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. He went over and sat down beside Ginny.

"I'm going to use an unforgivable curse on that prat I call a brother! Ginny declared hotly.

"I think the Ministry still objects to unforgivable curses, Dear," Harry reminded her.

"Well," Ginny huffed, "I think it's time I used the old Bat - Bogey Hex on him."

Hermione laughed and said, "I wouldn't object to that, Gin. But enough about my problems. Are you excited about the baby?"

Ginny shot her a look that said their conversation wasn't over and  answered, "Yes, I can't wait for little James to make his appearance. I'm so sick of being pregnant. I told Harry this is our first and last child."

Harry just looked at Ginny and smirked. Ginny ignored him. 

They continued to talk until it was time to eat. They walked into the dining room and sat down while Kreacher came and served them their meal. Hermione found herself having such a good time that she was able to push thoughts of Ron to the back of her mind. And that's where they stayed. At least for a little while.

A/N: Dramione coming up soon in the next couple updates.


	5. 5

When supper was over, Ginny got up and started to clear the table. 

"Let me help you," Hermione offered.

"That would be great. Thank you. You can help wash the dishes," Ginny told her.

"You should come over more often, Hermione, Harry said with a gleam in his eye. "She wants me to de - gnome the garden tomorrow. You could come get me out of that chore too."

Ginny smacked him with the back of her hand as she walked past him. 

Harry tried to act wounded. He gave a 'see what I have to put up with' look to Hermione. 

She just laughed at him as she walked past carrying an arm - load of dishes. She joined Ginny in the kitchen and deposited the dishes in the sink for Ginny to wash them. She grabbed a towel to help dry them as Ginny handed them to her. Hermione knew that wishing Ginny would forget about their earlier conversation was to good to be true.

"So, you had no idea my brother was cheating on you?" Ginny jumpstarted the conversation.

"None." Hermione confirmed. "I just found out about it this afternoon.

"Why did you go over to his flat anyway?"

"We were supposed to go out for lunch."

"I guess Ron wanted a little dessert first," Ginny said. She saw the hurt look on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's OK,"Hermione said quickly. She turned back to her task, blinking tears from her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

"You really should open up to somebody. You might feel better if you do, Ginny told her.

"Well, I did talk to someone," Hermione answered. She was unsure of how much to say.

"Really? That's good, Hermione. "Who was it," Ginny wanted to know.

"Promise you won't hex me if I tell you?"

"I promise," Ginny assured her.

"I talked to Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"DRACO..." Ginny started to yell.

"Shh. Keep it down. I don't want Harry to know."

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, quieter this time. "Why'd you talk to that ferret for?"

"He wasn't being a ferret today, and I don't know why I talked to him. It was just something that just happened."

"So, how is Malfoy doing anyway? We haven't seen him in a while."

"He didn't say much about himself. Mostly, he just sat there and listened while I went on about my problems...

"Sat there," Ginny interrupted. "Just where were you that you were sitting and talking with Malfoy anyway?"

"The Three Broomsticks. I went there for a butterbeer. He was standing behind me in line. Before I know it, we're sitting in a booth, talking."

"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree..." Ginny started to sing.

"Stop it," Hermione demanded. "We weren't on a date. We were both in the same place at the same time. We just sat and drank our butterbeers together. It wasn't a date."

"Two people in the same place at the same time with drinks and conversation. Hmm. Sounds like a date to me," Ginny said. "I can't believe I have to explain to you, the brightest witch of her age, what a date is."

"It wasn't a date," Hermione insisted. I'm still with Ron."

"Are you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione said uncertain.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll start to believe it."

"But I can't go out with Draco," Hermione said. "It'll never work. We have too much negative history between us."

"Stranger things have happened," Ginny stated. "I never thought in a million years that Ron would cheat on you. And yet, here we are."

"I can't go out with Draco," Hermione repeated.

"Can't or won't?"

Hermione ignored her as she dried the last dish and put it away. "Besides, it was just a one time thing. It won't be happening again. He probably regrets talking to me."

"Uh huh," Ginny said, doubt clear in her tone. "And, since when did a Malfoy regret anything?"

"Today would be a first," she admitted.

"It sure would," Ginny agreed.

It won't be happening again," Hermione repeated firmly. "Now, let's get back in the dining room before Harry comes looking for us."

"Ok," Ginny said. "But keep me updated when you 'don't go out with Draco' again."

Hermione just glared at her as they started to walk back into the dining room with dessert in hand. Ginny just smiled back and went to go sit beside Harry.

There's no way I would date Draco Malfoy, Hermione thought. Is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N updates won't always have lyrics in them. Next update will be from Draco's POV.


	6. A Better Man Announcement

Dear readers,

First off, I want to thank everyone that has read this little story of mine. I appreciate all of you who took time out of your busy lives to read an amateur author's writing. When I started this story in March I had no idea it would be so freaking popular! It was the first thing I wrote that really "blew up." And for someone that had only been writing for a month, I consider it a big accomplishment.

When I first got into Harry Potter and specifically, Dramione, I'd promised that I would NEVER bash Ron to make the Dramione relationship work. Then, a month later, I turned right around and Ron-bashed.

At the time I wrote this, I was extremely angry at someone in my personal life and my anger came out in my writing. 

In the months following, I have calmed down considerably and have returned to a better place emotionally. Looking back and reading what I have written, I regret writing this story and have decided that I cannot continue this story as it is.

I have tried several times to write the next update, but haven't managed to come up with something I'm satisfied with.

I don't want to delete this story because it's one people seem to be enjoying.

I do, however, want to eventually rewrite the story. I know that I could make this story so much better!

I don't want my mark I leave on the Dramione fandom to be one known for turning a wonderful character into a complete asshole. I want my writing to be something that I can look back on and be proud of. And I can't be proud of this piece of crap.

While I don't believe this is my worst writing, it is certainly not my best. You guys deserve nothing but my best work, and I deserve a story that I can be proud of.

I know some people will probably be disappointed in my decision, but I feel that it is the right one. 

The story will remain up as is until I figure out how I want to rewrite it. The inspiration would still be the song Better Man and the pairing would still be Dramione.

I'm sorry if I have disappointed some of you, that certainly was never my intention!

Thank you for the votes, reads, and comments. You all have brightened up my life and I love you for it!

Always,

Gryffindor Brat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I hoped you enjoyed the start of my first songfic. I have some other stories I'm currently working on as well. Please vote and comment. I promise I won't cast an unforgivable curse on you! :)


End file.
